gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Shannon
Steve Shannon (Japanese: テリーマン Hepburn: Terīman) is an American former gay pornographic film actor. Names Terryman comes from Steve Shannon's appearance resembling that of main Kinnikuman character, Terryman from the manga series, Kinnikuman (Japanese: キン肉マン, "Muscle Man"). Omega comes from Steve Shannon's superhero persona in the film, Hard Heroes. Steve Shannon used the alias Steve Shannen for only one film. Steve Shannon had used the alias Steve King, but this came from a SHARP Men Models Photo Preview. In Japanese, Steve Shannon is transcribed as Sutību Shanon (スティーブシャノン). History There is not a lot of information regarding Steve Shannon's history other than his 38 film appearances. Steve Shannon began his adult career in 1997 with the film Hollywood Sex. Steve Shannon has performed for All Worlds Video, Thor Productions, Video 10, Man Splash Video, On Top Productions, West Hollywood Films, Can-Am Productions, Blue Pictures, BIG Video, Polk St Productions, Vivid Man Video, Oh Man! Productions, Muscleforce Productions, Cocks Production, Boiling Point Productions, Odyssey Men Video, Hollywood Sales, Sierra Pacific Video, and Euroman Video. Steve Shannon retired from his adult career in 2004. His last film appearance was Tales from the Chamber 3. Role in Gachimuchi Steve Shannon is depicted as the third man in the shower from Playing with Fire 2. In addition to this, Steve Shannon is also part of a sex and leather themed superhero squad. Hard Heroes In Hard Heroes, Steve Shannon is the leader of the Stud Squad, a 4 man squad now with 2 new members. He is referred to as Omega. Omega's powers are that he has super human strength and speed, but could potentially get killed by omeganite. Jack Simmons, Razor, is second in command, and was stated to be rough around the edges by Omega when the former gets angry at recruits Thunder (Cody Cruze) and Lightning (Brad Taylor) for not being on time to the meeting. His other members are Edge (Max Grand) and Speed Demon (Emmett Andrews). Steve Shannon and his squad receive a transmission from Bruno Payne who tries to receive protection from his supervillain clone Die Hard. Bruno Payne sends the Stud Squad the address to his secret laboratory. Omega and all 3 of his established members are summarily dealt with and weakened by Die Hard ingesting their own semen. However, Die Hard only really desired for Omega and mind-controls Speed Demon and Edge to be his servants. Die Hard set up Omega, primarily him, to be lured by Bruno Payne's distress message just for him to ingest Omega's powerful semen and taking advantage of his weakness to omeganite, which is stated to potentially kill him. Thunder and Lightning, managed to avoid Die Hard's ambushes. After Razor doesn't respond, Thunder and Lightning decide to search for their members. The two encounter Die Hard, who was trying to drain Omega of his semen. The two newbies are able to easily fight back against Die Hard and the mind-controlled Speed Demon and Edge. This distraction lets the Stud Squad re-cooperate and find out the identity of Die Hard. The Stud Squad then realize that Die Hard was actually Bruno Payne and reward him by pinning him to the ground and jacking him off. The Stud Squad reflect on what had happened and Thunder and Lightning are congratulated for this action and become true members of the Stud Squad. The final shot of Omega and his group is when they "get ready to rumble!" Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Steve Shannon does not engage in anal sex. He is the third to last man in the shower during Billy Herrington's shower fantasy. Steve, Alex Wilcox, Gregg Rockwell, and Billy then decide to beat off in the shower together. When Billy finally wakes up, Steve and the other two men disappear, confirming the gay fantasy. The Pharaoh's Curse In The Pharaoh's Curse, Steve Shannon is the Roman sergeant who declares an ancient item to be the pharaoh's sex suit. He tops the returning character Luke Savage, safely, after getting possessed by said sex suit. Quotes ''Hard Heroes'' * "Has to be something good, though." * "The leading biotech company in the world. You received a Nobel Prize for perfecting the first human clone." * "I've never heard of this Die Hard, but we can't take any chances." Authentic Gachimuchi Information External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series